Firework
by Smallpox
Summary: Une nuit comme elle les aimait. Et lui, toujours fidèle à lui-même.


_On continu sur quelque chose emprunt de romance. Va quand même falloir que je vous mette autre chose, d'autant plus que ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais rien d'autre._

_Bref, celle-ci je l'aime bien et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi. Si toutefois ce n'était pas le cas, faites-le moi savoir. Et oui, les reviews sont là pour ça aussi ;)_

_Bonne lecture_

xxx

**Firework**

La nuit était douce, paisible. Elle avait quelque chose de mystérieux, presque d'inavoué, de dissimulé. La toile de fond était sombre, la Divine Nocturne pleine. C'était une nuit profonde, parfaite en somme. Il la trouvait inspirante, énigmatique et l'attraction qu'elle diffusait sur lui ne pouvait que l'envoûter. Malgré cette sensation de possession qui l'entravait, il était sur le qui-vive. Il zyeutait, promenait son regard sur l'ensemble qui l'entourait. Bien sûr, il aurait pu s'en moquer, ne pas s'en soucier et faire comme si rien ne le préoccupait. Pourtant, une force qu'il jugea être un peu trop bavarde le poussait à arpenter visuellement les lieux. Il ne pouvait ne pas repenser à tout ça, toutes ces choses qui avaient inéluctablement eus des conséquences. Avec le recul, il s'en voulait un peu, c'était vrai. Néanmoins ce remord ne le faisait pas se sentir fautif pour tout, c'était chacun sa part d'erreurs.

L'envie de la foule se faisait ressentir avec de plus en plus de ferveur. Le ciel indéfiniment noir semblait s'amuser du pouvoir d'attraction qu'il exerçait sur l'ensemble du public. Avec ce manque cruel de luminosité, elles paraissaient toutes être brunes et il dut faire preuve d'une importante analyse s'il ne voulait pas paraître idiot en allant s'adresser à une femme qui n'était pas celle qu'il cherchait. Et puis, les premières explosions de couleurs commencèrent à jaillir sur ce tableau ébène, telles des éclaboussures projetées sur un mur. Sursautant légèrement sur le coup de la surprise, il leva la tête en étant subitement rattrapé par la force de ce pouvoir et reconnu alors le fabuleux mélange associé de manière réfléchis qui contrastait avec cet espace encre de chine. Certaines exclamations éberluées prenaient ensuite le relais. Il rebaissa la tête, sûr qu'il n'était pas venu ici pour voir ce spectacle. Obnubilés par celui-ci, les quelques personnes qu'il poussa gentiment ne firent pas la moindre remarque, ou alors il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Ce sifflement qui laissait ensuite place à un éclatement coloré lui vrillait les oreilles et ces flashs avaient de quoi le désorienter. Toutefois, il ne fonçait pas tête baissée sans savoir où il allait. Il l'avait longuement observé, ayant pris soin de s'attarder sur tout ce qui avait pu lui être utile pour qu'il soit maintenant suffisamment sûr de lui. Plus il s'en rapprochait, plus il avait une étrange sensation qui montait en lui, comme si elle paraissait l'appeler. C'était sans doute stupide, elle était inlassablement plongée dans ce phénomène qu'elle devait très certainement trouver d'une beauté digne d'être savourée avec impétuosité. Il n'alla pas plus loin, restant à quelques pas d'elle. La voir dans un tel état d'obnubilation le fit se sentir naïf… mais tout de même, il ne put cesser de se dire pendant un court instant qu'elle était d'une innocence désarmante. Bref, rien à voir avec la femme intègre et despotique qu'il côtoyait chaque jour comme si cela était une fatalité, une condamnation.

La rosace qui éclata au-dessus d'eux en de multiples scintillements épars éclaira davantage la vue qu'il avait d'elle. Captivé, c'était incontestablement ce qu'elle était. Il ne put résister à l'envie de sourire en coin, bien qu'il ne sache pas exactement pourquoi. Finalement, et à l'encontre de ce qu'il avait prévu au départ, il jugea bon de ne pas l'accoster. Non, il préféra rester dans l'ombre et improviser par la suite. Peut-être pensait-il qu'en allant lui parler de suite il n'aurait droit qu'à des représailles de sa part, ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'utopie mais dans ce cas-là ça sous-entendait qu'il ne la connaissait pas suffisamment. Dix bonnes minutes passèrent sans qu'il n'ait pu faire un mouvement dans sa direction. Les projections de couleurs venaient de prendre fin et il souffla presque de soulagement en constatant qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il se retourna, prenant ainsi la direction que la masse humaine semblait prendre. En fait, tout le mode se dirigeait vers la buvette un peu plus loin et il se dit qu'après tout un verre ne lui ferait pas de mal. Sa boisson à peine commandée, il la vit et ne put en détourner l'attention. Assise à quelques mètres de lui, elle le regardait et savait qu'il ne pourrait alors faire autrement que de venir à sa rencontre. Saisissant le gobelet qui trônait maintenant sur le comptoir, il ne tarda pas à mettre cette action en œuvre et il fut alors quasiment incendié sur le champ.

**Vous m'avez suivi ? **Demanda-t-elle sans ambages alors qu'il n'était même pas encore tout à fait devant elle.

**Ouais ! Et tout ce beau monde aussi, c'est dingue ! **S'exclama-t-il avec sarcasme en choisissant de s'installer à l'autre bout du banc.

Le fait qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel ne lui échappa pas et il en sourit de contentement.

**Ne prenez pas cet air de grandeur, ça vous retombera dessus. **Dit-elle avec une expression dénotant une certaine mesquinerie.

Il n'eut le temps de répliquer qu'un homme s'approcha d'eux, ou plus exactement d'elle. Châtain de taille moyenne, il ne passa pas par quatre chemins pour soumettre sa requête. Pour qui se prenait-il, ce type à l'œil baladeur empreint d'arrogance ? Mais le pire certainement dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle ne rejeta pas sa demande et le suivit plus loin, presque avec empressement. Les inconnus… À croire que tout est plus facile en leur présence. Pendant que cet infâme individu lui posait les mains dans le dos avec un désir de contact certain, il resta comme tétanisé sur ce banc tel l'être hébété qu'il était. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ses tentatives d'explications ou d'excuses, aussi peu nombreuses étaient-elles, soient toujours ruinées ? Quand ce n'était pas une de ses révélations qui en était la cause, c'était une personne qui trouvait vraisemblablement à chaque fois le moment opportun pour réduire à néant ses intentions. Et après on s'étonne qu'il ne fasse aucun effort pour essayer de se racheter ! La raison en est toute trouvée.

Pour une fois, elle avait envie de se lâcher, de ne plus se préoccuper de rien. C'était devenu tellement rare depuis toutes ces années passées à être une directrice administrative que ça lui paraissait totalement inconcevable. Cet homme avait l'air si charmant qu'elle stoppa ses cogitations et se laissa transporter par le rythme de la musique. Elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'il les regardait avec cette air grave, un tantinet jaloux bien qu'il niera constamment que ce n'est pas le cas. Quelque part, elle prenait un malin plaisir à le mettre dans cet état. Et vu qu'il insistait sur le fait qu'il n'en était rien, elle le torturait en n'ayant quasiment rien à se reprocher. Elle se mit d'un coup à sourire à la pensée qui lui passa par la tête. Le sentiment de jalousie n'est là que pour une bonne raison et elle s'en sentit flattée, ce qui devait sûrement être le cas de l'homme qu'elle avait en face et qui pensait que son sourire lui était destiné.

La nuit porte conseil. C'est du moins ce que l'on dit et, même s'il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions, il espérait que ce soit véritablement le cas. Cette sphère à l'éclairage quasi fantasmagorique était si puissante d'attractivité qu'il avait quelque peu inconsciemment choisi de se rendre sur la jetée. L'air agréablement frai, la légère houle de l'eau qui se faisait discrètement entendre… C'était apaisant et subitement il ne regretta pas d'y être venu. Il projeta son regard sur le lac et fixa le satellite naturel qui s'y reflétait d'une manière qui l'absorba un peu plus. Il voulait faire le vide avec la réalité et cette vision qu'il avait sous les yeux était à même de l'y aider. Il lui sembla que jamais il ne la comprendrait, cette femme insaisissable dont-il ne pouvait donner une quelconque signification. En dépit du fait qu'il savait ce qu'elle pensait la plupart du temps, il lui était quelques fois difficile de la cerner avec exactitude. C'était plus simple avec Wilson, certainement parce qu'il avait ce même mode de fonctionnement typiquement masculin. Exaspéré, il soupira de frustration. Il avait depuis toujours aspiré au savoir et c'était devenu pour lui comme un objectif de tout décortiquer pour enfin parvenir à la connaissance absolue. Il ne saisissait pas entièrement pourquoi vis-à-vis d'elle il n'y arrivait pas aisément.

Bien qu'hypnotisé par la beauté du tableau auquel il faisait face, son attention se porta ailleurs. À sa gauche, il aperçut une silhouette avançant tranquillement. Il ne pouvait dire de qui il s'agissait, pas encore, mais il était évident que cela ne pouvait être un représentant de la virilité. Les yeux plissés, son avidité fut récompensée quand il la reconnut. Aussi eut-il une sorte de crispation alliée à un sentiment dénotant un certain soulagement. De peu, il en sourit de satisfaction en la voyant de plus en plus entrer dans la lumière de l'astre lunaire. Il remarqua qu'elle tenait ses chaussures à la main et ce détail ne fit qu'amplifier davantage ce sentiment précédemment ressenti. Éclairé de façon discrète, subtile, elle lui rappela à quel point il pouvait en être attiré. Soudainement, c'était comme si ce n'était plus ce cercle qui se dessinait sur la toile de fond qui l'obnubilait. Il en était subjugué. C'était sans se douter qu'elle allait ensuite balader ses pieds dans le filet d'eau qui faisait de légers va et viens sur le banc de sable qu'ils avaient jusque là goûtés avec douceur. Étrangement, il en oublia presque la scène avec ce malotru et suivit le cheminement de son impulsion. Il dévala lentement la petite pente un peu en retrait afin de rejoindre ce bout de plage devenu attirant, comme si elle l'appelait par sa simple présence, irradiante d'un inconscient charme attractif. Il lui était difficile d'y songer sur le coup mais il était comparable à la proie sur le point de se faire prendre dans les filets de son prédateur. Finalement, il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle sans la perdre de vue. Comme si elle se sentait observée, elle releva la tête qu'elle avait gardée baissée vers le sol et croisa celle de l'homme qui laissa apparaître un air émerveillé tout juste masqué. Elle sourit intérieurement, sachant qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent même dans cette situation-ci. Aussitôt qu'elle avait remarqué sa présence, il reprit bien vite ce masque habituel constituant à dissimuler toute émotion et reprit sa progression en sa direction.

**Votre petit ami s'est montré trop entreprenant ? **Demanda-t-il avec dédain.

**Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain ?**

Il la regarda sans pouvoir lui fournir le moindre élément de réponse. Qu'importe, elle savait parfaitement pour quelle raison il agissait ainsi. C'était même aussi bien qu'il ne réponde pas, il aurait menti de toute façon.

**Ce n'est pas mon petit ami et ce n'était qu'une danse. **Finit-elle par éclaircir en appuyant un peu plus son regard sur lui, comme pour l'en convaincre.

**Vraiment ? Ça ne devait pas être son point de vue…**

Continuant de le scruter, elle finit par secouer la tête et entreprit de reprendre sa promenade qu'elle trouvait agréable par une nuit aussi belle. C'est sans surprise qu'il lui emboîta le pas, ne se privant pas de lui laisser prendre un peu d'avance pour pouvoir la reluquer non sans une esquisse malicieuse. Comme si elle connaissait toutes ses petites combines, elle accentua le roulement de ses hanches en se disant qu'il ne résisterait pas à l'envie d'en savoir plus, ce qui ne manqua pas de fonctionner.

**Vous avez bien fait de l'abandonner à son sort, j'avais pas envie de vous retrouver dans un état inimaginable.**

**Alors comme ça, vous vous inquiétez pour moi ? **Voulut-elle savoir en se retournant vers lui.

**Seulement pour ce qui est de l'hosto. Faut bien que je veille sur mes intérêts !**

De toute évidence, il fallait qu'il se cache derrière ses réels sentiments en se faisant passer pour un être mesquin et sans grande compassion. Elle sourit, persuadée qu'il feintait l'indifférence vis-à-vis d'elle. Ce petit jeu lui avait toujours plu car c'était comme s'il n'y avait que sur ce terrain-là qu'ils semblaient en accord, enfin tout dépend de la façon dont-on voit les choses. Cependant, elle commençait à s'en lasser. Elle en avait marre de toutes ses manières subtiles et entièrement indirectes de se dire les choses. Elle avait envie de plus de franchise, de passer au-dessus de leurs non-dits et de voir sa réelle pensée, la véritable.

**Vous vous intéressez à moi ? **Questionna-t-elle sans détour alors qu'elle fixait le bleu de ses yeux qui s'assombrit aussi adroitement que brutalement.

**Euh, non mais je vais reformuler ma phrase parce que vous semblez ne pas l'avoir comprise.**

**J'ai très bien compris. Ce n'est pas ça que je vous demande. **

Désarçonné, il la regarda en la maudissant de vouloir percer sa carapace. Elle était là pour une bonne raison, point final. Sur ce coup-là, il ne savait pas quoi répondre et le regard qu'elle s'obstinait à lui renvoyer le mettait encore plus dans l'embarras. Après mûre réflexion, il choisit de ne rien dire et d'attendre patiemment que quelque chose se passe. C'était simple et ça ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup mais c'était tout de même plus sûr. Au bout d'un court moment, elle céda à ce silence qui s'était fait gênant et il en fit secrètement content.

**Laissez tomber, ce n'est pas important… **Abdiqua la jeune femme en faisant volte face, dépitée par une déception qu'elle connaissait bien.

Il n'insista pas, la laissant repartir une fois de plus dans sa plaisante marche. En la rejoignant quelques foulées plus loin, il revit dans sa tête son expression sérieusement désireuse de savoir. Peut-être aurait-il été mieux qu'il dise quelque chose finalement, ça aurait au moins eu l'avantage de lui démontrer où il mettait les pieds. Il donnait de rapides coups d'œil de temps à autres en sa direction, nerveusement. Il ne savait même pas si le fait de la suivre, de marcher à côté d'elle était une bonne chose. Elle ne l'en dissuadait pas et ne cherchait pas à le faire mais il lui était assez délicat de savoir à présent ce qui se tramait dans sa tête. Et voilà, il eut maintenant souvenir de ce à quoi il pensait un peu pus tôt, quand il était fasciné par la lune et son reflet et qu'elle n'était pas encore venue troubler sa réflexion tordue.

**Probablement… **Marmonna-t-il à lui-même sans s'arrêter.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il parlait tout bas comme ça. Au grand damne du diagnosticien, elle avait compris ce qu'il avait dit mais pas ce à quoi ça faisait allusion, ce qui dans un sens pouvait le rassurer. Il ne savait même pas la raison pour laquelle il avait dit ça. Il n'avait pas voulu le dire. Sa main se crispa durement sur le pommeau de sa canne alors qu'ils continuèrent d'avancer, longeant la plage comme les promeneurs nocturne qu'ils paraissaient être. Son inconscient semblait prendre le contrôle sur sa conscience, c'est ce qu'il comprit après avoir laissé ce mot s'échapper de sa bouche. Ça lui semblait assez bizarre, il n'avait pourtant pris qu'un seul verre alors théoriquement il n'aurait jamais pu prononcer une chose qu'il savait ne pas falloir dire. Mais peut-être que tout compte fait il se mentait à lui-même. Oui enfin ça il le savait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour en pâtir aujourd'hui. Quelque part au fond de sa mémoire, il se souvint d'une chose et là encore ça lui échappait totalement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'en une seule soirée il y ait toutes ces petites choses bizarres surgissant de nulle part ? Il se posa la question sans y prêter attention. Il songeait déjà à comment il allait lui déballer la chose qui se faisait de plus en plus proéminente dans son esprit. C'était comme si cette chose l'obnubilait, l'envahissait dangereusement allant jusqu'à l'étouffer psychologiquement.

**Je suis désolé. **Dit-il simplement, sans se donner la peine de la regarder.

Encore une fois, elle ne comprenait pas le sens de ses propos. Elle aussi n'avait pris qu'un verre et c'était comme si elle avait la sensation qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'arrêter. Elle le regardait, le dévisageant cette fois et il finit par dévier furtivement ses yeux sur elle.

**Vous savez ? De ce qui s'est passé l'autre fois. **

**Bien sûr, comment est-ce que j'aurais pu ne pas m'en rappeler ! **Répondit-elle froidement en repensant à l'évènement en question.

**Je sais que ça n'effacera rien mais je viens de vous présenter mes excuses. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut d'autre ?**

Elle ne put retenir son sourire plus longtemps. Il n'en revenait pas. Il venait de lui dire qu'il était désolé, chose qui n'arrive qui très rarement, et elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'arborer un sourire absolument horripilant ! Rien dans cette soirée ne se déroulait comme il le prévoyait. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui gueule dessus comme elle semblait aimer le faire quelques fois, mais non. Devant ce sourire qui le narguait sarcastiquement, le fait qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle se mette en colère contre lui ne fit que l'agacer un peu plus. Il était indigné.

**Ne faites pas cette tête.**

**Non, vous, ne faites pas cette tête. **Corrigea-t-il en se stoppant, le regard sévère.

**C'est tellement inhabituel de votre part que ça a de quoi surprendre. Ce n'était pas pour vous mettre mal à l'aise. **S'expliqua-t-elle en soutenant son regard.

Profondément ancré au sien, son regard ne la quitta pas une seule seconde. Elle était vraisemblablement sincère et il se sentit maintenant doublement gêné. Il ne savait plus quoi faire ni quoi dire de peur d'attirer encore une fois à lui ce sentiment d'embarras ou d'hébétude le faisant se sentir idiot. Quelque part aussi avait-il honte. Une honte fondée sur la réflexion qu'il lui avait faite quelques jours auparavant, réflexion qu'il aurait mieux fait de taire à jamais mais comme toujours il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Il ne se gênait pas lui dire franchement ce qu'il pensait d'elle, de ses propos et idées, mais pour ce qui était de ses réels sentiments envers elle, là il avait un véritable blocage. Quel homme sur cette terre pouvait bien agir de cette manière ? Dans un soupir d'amertume, la réponse lui apparut aussi évidente que la Divine Nocturne qui resplendissait là-haut, diffusant continuellement sa fascinante clarté énigmatique. Une fois de plus, il l'avait blessé et s'en voulut, comme toutes les autres fois. Même avec cette blessure émotionnelle dont-il était l'auteur, elle trouvait le moyen de le regarder dans les yeux, de lui parler normalement, de dégager un certain pouvoir qui l'attirait lui comme si elle quémandait sa présence à ses côtés malgré cette blessure qui suintait et depuis laquelle n'exsudait pas la moindre rancune. Cette femme avait un sacré self-contrôle pour se contenir ainsi parce que malgré tout il voyait bien par moment que ses yeux étaient inondés de larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir. Il avait honte de lui. Son sourire de tout à l'heure lui avait fait comprendre et maintenant il voulait disparaître, enseveli sous cette couche à la fois dorée et ternie qu'ils continuaient de piétiner. Elle ne montra pas même un signe de colère envers lui. Peut-être parce qu'elle tenait à ce moment, qu'elle ne voulait pas le gâcher parce qu'elle en rêvait tous les ans à la même époque.

Il avait repris sa marche. Elle le suivit, ne sachant pas vraiment elle-même pourquoi. Elle le voyait plongé dans ses pensées, probablement pour dissimuler un sentiment qui ne lui était pas des plus familiers, du moins il ne devait pas être récurrent selon elle. En dépit de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui à cet instant, à savoir une maigre colère grignotée par un tout autre état d'esprit, la jeune femme prit conscience pour la énième fois qu'il avait eu raison, qu'il avait en fait toujours raison. Sans qu'il ne la vit, son visage se crispa dans un sourire excédé dû à cette constatation. C'est vrai qu'il avait été incisif, qu'il l'avait heurté comme tant d'autres fois, mais il avait tout compte fait été juste, ce qui n'était pas tout le temps le cas. Il ne l'avait pas fait par fierté ou par mesquinerie mais uniquement pour lui ouvrir les yeux. Il savait bien que parfois elle avait besoin d'un bon coup de fouet tellement elle était têtue, presque autant que lui si ce n'était pas plus. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de ne pas mâcher ses mots, même face à elle et elle le savait très bien. Une personne ordinaire aurait trouvé cela déplacé, jouant quasiment sur le scandale, mais elle n'était pas ce genre de personne. Elle ne l'était pas pour lui. Et par bien des aspects, ils n'avaient rien de très ordinaire. Blessé ou non, elle savait que le pire avec lui était l'ignorance. Jamais, en plus de vingt ans, il ne l'avait ignoré délibérément. Pour lui, c'était bien pire que le fait de blesser les gens car l'ignorance ne tolère naturellement aucune opinion, aucun intérêt envers quiconque. Le jour où il reflètera sur elle cette indifférence, elle risquerait d'en souffrir bien plus qu'elle n'a déjà souffert, différemment.

Tous deux étaient plongés dans leurs pensées respectives, absorbés par ces images psychologiques teintées d'une rationalité déroutante. Ils marchèrent toujours sur cette plage, suivant le contour du lac comme s'il s'agissait d'un chemin à suivre. Toujours l'un à côté de l'autre, rappelant l'un de ces couples amoureux animés par un romantisme quasi disparu qui se baladaient quelques fois sur une plage semblable à celle-ci. Quand on marche de cette façon, presque mécaniquement, et que l'on a l'esprit ailleurs, on ne se rend pas immédiatement compte des choses et le plus souvent ces dernières arrivent de façon un peu déconcertante. C'était le cas ici. Ni lui ni elle n'aurait su dire lequel des deux était entré en contact avec la main de l'autre. À ce contact, il la sentit frissonner, comme électrisée par l'électricité de sa tactilité digitale. Il en sourit, fier de remarquer qu'il lui faisait toujours un petit effet avec un geste plus ou moins futile. Il garda en lui ce sentiment tandis qu'il commençait à éloigner sa main de la sienne. Il crut la voir hausser les sourcils et ne put alors qu'en être davantage satisfait. Il en était tout de même un peu surpris, mais ce qui l'étonna encore plus était ce qui suivit ensuite.

**Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. **Déclara la jolie brune en le retenant par le bras.

Sa première réaction fut de porter son attention sur la main qui n'avait toujours pas quitté son bras. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle agissait comme ça pour le retenir, pourtant il sentit que cette fois était différente. Il plongea ensuite son regard dans le sien, pouvant ainsi aisément remarquer qu'elle était elle-même surprise de ce qu'elle faisait.

**Vous aviez raison. Vous avez toujours raison. **Continua-t-elle, sa voix prenant sur la fin les propriétés de l'exaspération.

Il sentit que sa fierté venait d'en prendre un coup en lui disant ça. Tout comme il savait qu'elle le pensait vraiment et qu'elle avait raison de le penser. Elle retira sa main de son bras, lentement. Lui, il restait accroché à son visage, à ses yeux désormais fuyants. Il tentait de percer son raisonnement, de savoir ce à quoi elle pouvait bien penser à présent. Elle paraissait gênée. C'était maintenant à son tour de l'être, comme si les choses devaient s'équilibrer. Il trouva ce changement de rôle assez ironique en somme. Elle était peut-être aussi douée que lui pour camoufler ses émotions. Elle rivalisait plutôt bien avec lui dans l'art de rester impassible face à une situation déconcertante. Pourtant, elle ne semblait cette fois-ci pas être capable de porter son masque neutre. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la beauté de cette nuit - bien qu'il en doutait, lui qui n'était pas affecté par tant de charme - mais il se vit nettement entrer dans ce qu'il considérait comme étant de la mièvrerie. Toujours était-il qu'il avait une envie folle, presque impérieuse, de faire une chose qu'il ne s'imaginait même pas être en mesure d'accomplir. Le concept de cette idée lui plaisait autant qu'il l'effrayait. C'était peut-être en fait ce petit côté dangereux qui le décida à faire son choix entre renoncer ou poursuivre son cheminement.

Ne cessant de la regarder de ses grands yeux d'un bleu intensément sombre, il dirigea une main vers son menton et lui releva la tête pour identifier ensuite cette lueur présente dans son regard, telle l'étincelle d'une étoile qu'on ne pouvait manquer dans ce vaste royaume aérien quand la nuit était bien noire. Elle ne fit rien du tout, se contentant de le regarder droit dans les yeux comme si elle avait maintenant oublié la raison qui l'avait poussé un peu plus tôt à poser ses yeux partout sauf sur lui. Elle en vint même à se dire en cet instant précis que cela avait été tout à fait ridicule. Elle ne réagit pas même lorsqu'il s'approcha de son visage et lui glissa à l'oreille une chose qui allait alimenter son étonnement pendant un bout de temps, elle le savait. Quelques mots, plutôt brefs et sans une trop grande envergure mais qui avaient pourtant fait l'effet de quelque chose d'inexplicable. Il se détacha presque aussitôt d'elle et partit tranquillement, un sourire indéchiffrable flottant sur ses lèvres récemment déposées sur la joue rosée de la jolie brune. Le voyant s'éloigner dans cette très légère brume qui venait tout juste de se lever, elle eut du mal à reprendre contenance et leva les yeux sur le ciel étoilé comme pour vérifier qu'elle avait le contrôle complet de son corps et que tout ceci n'était pas pure imagination. La petite brise qui lui caressa allègrement sa peau dénudée la fit revenir à la réalité et elle ne put alors refreiner son sourire. Un sourire d'un bonheur passager, mais qui avait l'avantage de la charmer plus que tout et dont elle ne se fera pas prier pour profiter du moindre de ses bienfaits.

"_souviens-toi"_

Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées et cette toute dernière chose lui taquinait encore les oreilles. Comme un vieux disque rayé qui bloque sur un passage, une parole qu'on aimerait oublier ou se rappeler à jamais. Le son de sa voix jouait encore sur cette résonance, sur cette vocalité à la fois grave et suave. Un timbre de voix qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Ce son guttural qu'elle aimait tant tournait en boucle dans sa tête, l'obligeant ainsi à fermer les yeux comme pour l'apprécier davantage. Elle suivit son conseil et se laissa transporter par cette suggestion. Les souvenirs pouvaient parfois être bien plus que de simples réminiscences agréables. Oui, parfois ils étaient plus que cela. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, un des plus beaux. Le quatre Juillet allait toucher à sa fin dans moins de cinq minutes et elle s'enivra un peu plus de ce bien-être naissant, s'exaltant jusqu'à l'extrême en laissant cette nuit s'emparer d'elle comme si elle s'y était abandonnée.

The End


End file.
